


Demonic Encounter

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s01e04 Phantom Traveler, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam and Dean's first encounter with a demon leaves them both rattled.





	Demonic Encounter

The Winchesters’ first encounter with demons had left both Sam and Dean pretty rattled - and the latter was still trying to calm down after the flight from hell. “You happy to get back to the Impala?” Sam asked knowingly.

Dean shot a glare in his direction. “We are never flying again. I don’t give a fuck what you say to try and convince me, Sammy.”

Sam chuckled. “Good to know. We’ll steer clear of airports from now on,” he promised.

“We fucking better.” Dean was never going to set foot on a plane again if he could help it. He trusted Baby to get them where they needed to go.

“Do you think we’ll run into demons again?” questioned a curious Sam. He hoped they didn’t but he couldn’t help thinking about the exorcism they had just performed.

“No clue but hopefully not.” Dean would rather stick to ghosts, thank you very much.

So would Sam but he couldn’t shake the feeling that shit was about to go down. And what all did that demon know, even if they supposedly lied? It worried him. 

But first they had to get back to the Impala and their usual, regularly exciting hunts.


End file.
